Halo 2 Limited Collector's Edition Manual
Among the items of note in the Limited Collector's Edition of Halo 2 is the manual, which was written as if it were a report made by the Covenant Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice to the Prophet of Truth, after the Battle of Installation 04. The following is a transcription of the text: Report on the Atrocity at Halo To Prophet of Truth Most high and honored Prophet: It is with the greatest shame that I lay myself before the judgment of the Council. I expect and will accept no mercy. My failure in this matter is absolute; I embrace my responsibility and await my punishment. The disgrace and blasphemy at Halo was an abomination caused by my incompetence and failure of judgment. Although the tales and rumors of the Demon have basis in fact, much of this talk is Unggoy superstition and exaggeration. Certainly the Demon, a Human, activated a catastrophic engine- failure sequence on the crashed Human vessel, but it was allowed to do so because of failures in security measures and tactics for which I bear full responsibility. I have no good news to relay, but the Human action was suicidal, either by accident or design. I believe none of them escaped the catastrophe. As ever, Jiralhanae accounts of the conflict are unreliable and their accounts of this Human's abilities and actions are absurd. No Human is capable of the things they gossip and chatter about. I suspect panic and excuse, as well as confusion caused by the spread of the parasite. The Human in question is certainly unusual, although not the creature it has been described as. It stands taller than most, is faster and more aggressive, but still irrevocably a Human animal, worthy of neither fear nor respect. It is merely an exception that proves the rule. As always, Humans remain beneath our contempt. Their failure at Reach compounds their defeat. We sense that their defenses are failing rapidly. I have gathered information on the Human's armor, abilities, and weapons, which follows this report. Perhaps more worrisome is the discovery and subsequent conflict with the parasite on Halo. This monstrosity festered, rotted, and waited on the Holy World, and although we cannot be sure, the Humans may have released it from its shackles. I do not presume to know the unknowable, but I suspect that the Forerunners meant this filth to stay imprisoned forever. The sacred grace of Halo was polluted before it was destroyed. I await my punishment with faith and honor. --Supreme Commander, Fleet of Particular Justice Updated Intelligence on Human Weapons and Tactics Most high and honored Council, according to records gleaned from the conflict and subsequent victory at Reach and the disaster at Halo, the Demon, this exceptional Human, is a class of warrior known as a "Spartan." These Spartans were most numerous on Reach and were more difficult to eradicate than the other Human troops. It appears that the Demon escaped from Reach. These Spartans may be technologically-enhanced. They are certainly well-versed in armed and unarmed combat, and in many ways they fight more like Sangheili than Unggoy. And like the Sangheili, they are able to inspire discipline and tenacity among their weaker ranks. Their primitive weapons and vehicles rely almost exclusively on projectiles and explosive chemicals. As ancient as their technology seems, it has occasionally caught our troops off guard. Casualties caused by unprepared infantry are unacceptable. They should be better educated in Human tactics and technology. A comparison of these devices and our current weaponry follows. Our Numbers Deployed on the Human World Council: The Human home world is a primitive mix of cluttered angular dwellings, open bodies of water, and some purposeless agricultural areas. It has little logic in layout or structure, and its warrens of slum and rock will make for challenging battles. Our mission is such that we cannot simply level these structures, and so we shall deploy a wide range of general fighters and specialists to ensure our task is completed with speed, purpose, and accuracy. Unggoy Stout and numerous, the Unggoy long have been the lifeblood of our Covenant's infantry. They will obey any order in the service of our duty and fight well with Plasma Pistols, turrets, or in vehicles. Unggoy will as ever fight well with their comrades the Kig-Yar, and obey the directives of the Sangheili. Kig-Yar Slight of build as they are, the Kig-Yar remain a valuable fighting force. Excellent shots, and with their shields nearly invulnerable, the Kig-Yar offer a great tactical advantage in ground combat. Faster and taller than the Unggoy, they complement each other very well. Lekgolo The Lekgolo pairs are simply too large to be deployed in many circumstances on this cramped sewer of a world, and so they will be given specialized missions. We will station them at defensive points as we gain territory, and bring them in for heavy destruction. Their fuel rod guns and sheer ability to inspire fear will be invaluable. Sangheili Our iron heart—the ideal fighter for this mission. My brothers. The Sangheili will be deployed across every rank, from simple soldier to Elite Commander. They thirst for Human blood and vengeance for the atrocity at Halo, and their loyalty is unquestioned. Excellent infantrymen and superb commanders, the Sangheili are proficient with most weapons and vehicle systems. Jiralhanae The newest ally to join the embrace of our flock is a powerful fighter indeed. The Jiralhanae are endowed with prodigious physical strength, and their simian origin makes them ideal for missions in any environment. We shall deploy them against Humans in the same instances as the Sangheili, but we may also give the Jiralhanae some increased security responsibilities in this conflict. Yanme'e Suited for flight and fighting in this planet's gravity, the Yanme'e will be a valuable inclusion to our forces. The Humans are unused to fighting aerial infantry. The Yanme'e will use their ability to fly to gain ground and provide accurate cover for other troops. Prophets Our guiding light and the directors of our purpose. They are father to the children of our Covenant, and they will lead us to truth and to perfection. The Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret will navigate us through the task that awaits us. Noble Tools of Conquest Most Supreme Council: The Human environment is unique and as such, provides unique challenges to our infantry. We shall therefore deploy specialized weapon sets to cope with this mix of open-field and close-quarters fighting. The following weapons will be supplied to ground-based troops. Some of these weapons you can Dual Wield, enabling you to use them simultaneously. To dual-wield, press and hold Y''' to pick the secondary weapon, use the Left and Right triggers to fire. Plasma Pistol (dual wield) :'''Core Power Output: 100-150kV : 2-3 dA The standard-issue firearm of lesser Unggoy is still a flexible and useful tool, provided it is wielded correctly. Charged bursts of plasma decimate shielding in seconds, should the user hold the trigger closed. Shorter bursts can be fired rapidly and repeatedly. The charge depletes in difficult battle situations. Once the energy core has completely discharged, the weapon is useless. Plasma Rifle (dual wield) :Rate of Fire: 420-600 rounds per minute. Favored by Sangheili but available throughout the military, the Plasma Rifle makes an excellent mid-range weapon. Powerful, light, and deadly in capable hands. It fires super-heated plasma bolts in automatic or semi-automatic fashion. A limited power supply is its only weakness. Once the energy core has completely discharged, the weapon is useless. Needler (dual wield) :Ammo Capacity: 30 rounds per magazine. Although it has limited use against artillery or vehicles, it is a dangerous weapon. Inflicts enormous pain on targets as barbs erupt explosively in flesh. Concentrated grouping of quills kills most Humans quickly. Slight ricochet effect means it should be wielded carefully. Covenant Carbine :Ammo Capacity: 18 rounds per magazine. Combining very high-speed radioactive ammunition with an alloy of our most preferred metal we have given birth to a highly flexible and accurate rifle. Best used at medium distance against Human opponents, it makes quick work of them, killing them in only a few shots, it features a digital visual enhancer, doubling magnification of chosen targets. Particle Beam Rifle :Output Capacity: 18 bursts per charge. An excellent choice for long-distance execution of targets. This weapon fires a lethal beam, a single shot to the head guarantees success against shielded or unshielded targets. This rifle has a digital visual enhancer, with two levels of magnification for mid- to long-distance targeting. Brute Shot :Ammo Capacity: Four rounds per belt. This Jiralhanae grenade launcher fires powerful ballistic explosives it can fire these explosives in rapid succession—a string of four before reload is required. A very short fuse allows skilled marksmen to deflect grenades off hard surfaces to reach covered targets. Covenant Energy Sword :Length: Three feet. A noble and ancient weapon, wielded by the strongest of Sangheili, requires great skill and bravery to use, and inspires fear in those who face its elegant plasma blade. The energy sword is not to be used by those of ignorable rank, under any circumstances. Press B for regular a melee attack, and pull Right Trigger for a basic undercut attack. Or wait until reticle turns red to lock on an enemy, then pull Right Trigger to perform a fatal lunge attack. Fuel Rod Gun :Ammo capacity: Five rounds per clip. The Fuel Rod Gun is a useful infantry tool, designed to be used against smaller vehicles and personnel. Radioactive ammunition renders it particularly effective against Human ground forces. An optical zoom facility makes it accurate as well as powerful. Plasma Grenade :Radius: 30 feet. The most commonly used thrown explosive in our arsenal is a flexible and powerful plasma device. Intelligent-adherence quality rewards accurate thrower, and has proven itself especially useful when attempting to halt or destroy human vehicles. It adheres firmly to Human epidermal layers. It's slow fuse allows thrower three seconds to retreat from blast radius. Primitive Implements of War Great Council: Human weapons are primitive, mostly chemical and projectile in nature, but some are effective nonetheless. Our reliance on and expectation of energy based weapons means that we may need to adjust our strategy when faced with the humans' devices. However, the simplistic nature of human weapons makes them open to analysis. Covenant weapons are always superior, but when faced with a choice of wielding no weapon or a human weapon, our forces should acquire the nearest weapon at hand - even if human. A basic understanding of how these primitive weapons work is important so that we may use these weapons to our advantage. M6C Pistol (dual wield) :Ammo capacity: 12 rounds per magazine. Almost laughably weak in most circumstances; however, this human pistol fires metallic projectiles which can be dangerous when fired accurately. Often used as a last resort by humans and one of the least threatening devices. Features no visual targeting enhancement and can be fired just 12 times before physical reload is required. BR55 Battle rifle :Ammo capacity: 36 rounds per magazine. Accurate, reasonably powerful, and carries large number of small explosive-fired metallic projectiles. It fires bursts of three projectiles. The Battle Rifle has optical visual enhancements, doubling the magnification of chosen targets. S2 AM Sniper Rifle :Ammo capacity: Four rounds per magazine. Using gas pressure as mode of percussive acceleration, this very high-powered weapon fires aerodynamically-assisted projectiles made of a very hard metal. Its long barrel ensures true and accurate aim, penetrates all flesh. A direct strike to head kills energy-shielded infantry. It has two levels of digital visual enhancements, to increase the magnification of chosen targets. M19 SSM Rocket Launcher :Ammo capacity: Two 102mm shaped - charged rockets. Surprisingly effective and somewhat admired. It fires missiles containing chemical explosive that can track moving vehicles. Effective even against Lekgolo. The launcher has a digital visual enhancer, doubling magnification of chosen targets. A reticle indicator denotes when the launcher has locked on target. Category:Halo 2